


Everyone Needs a Happily Ever After

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fear leads to anger, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, moodboard at the bottom, quiobi valentine, so does insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon cheating on him and for the last 8 years has not forgotten nor forgiven. His new padawan, Ahsoka Tano, however, knows there’s more to this than meets the eye. Anakin's exasperated, Qui-Gon's confused, Obi-Wan's hurt and Ahsoka after one day's wrangling has had enough of this nonsense. She goes searching for the answer…and finds it.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: QuiObi Secret Valentines 2021





	Everyone Needs a Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krad_Elric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krad_Elric/gifts).



> Happy V-Day to krad_Elric. I hope this little tidbit meets to your expectations. I apparently am incapable of unrequited love, so have some self-torture instead? I’ve gotta have my happy endings. It’s the romance writer in me.
> 
> Thanks to Firo for another great QuiObi event!

Anakin had enough. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and his former Padawan Learner, now soon to be Master Obi-Wan Kenobi were at it _again._ The squabbling, the nagging, the sniping…it was getting on more than Anakin’s nerves. Captain Rex had been complaining about Qui-Gon’s foul temper for about a month now. Commander Cody, Obi-Wan’s second-in-command, was grousing that Obi-Wan spent more time grumbling about his former master than strategizing how to defeat the droid armies.

The Jedi Council, in their mystifying infinite wisdom, decided the Team Jinn and Kenobi didn’t need to be broken up during these battles. Anakin was being raised and trained in two fields of battle: on the front and at home, so to speak. It was enough to drive one to the Dark Side.

It had been blissfully quiet the last two days, if you didn’t count blaster fire and artillery explosions. As Obi-Wan had gone to Coruscant at Master Yoda’s behest (nagging) to look over the latest crop of initiates for a possible apprentice. Word reached them as the Separatists’ shields went down and it was a mop up of the remaining droid army that Obi-Wan’s ship would be landing with Padawan Learner in tow.

Anakin manfully ignored Master Qui-Gon’s snide remark that he hoped Obi-Wan got someone that was as annoying an apprentice as Obi-Wan himself had been. Qui-Gon’s current apprentice was well-aware that Obi-Wan was considered a practical saint for putting up so patiently with the maverick Qui-Gon Jinn. Nineteen-year-old Anakin was still being compared to Obi-Wan by those skeptical of his status as “The Chosen One”.

“Cody, come with me,” commanded Qui-Gon green lightsaber flashing twice to block and send back blaster bolts into the remaining battle droids.

“Yes sir, General Jinn!” Cody fell into step behind Qui-Gon as they headed for the base.

 _Stay with the rest, Padawan,_ Qui-Gon said to Anakin through their training bond.

 _Yes, Master,_ Anakin replied in kind.

He ignored everything going on, tracking the droids’ movements and making sure their own wounded in the Grand Army of the Republic’s clone troopers were care for. He was therefore unprepared for the jolt of surprise and then amusement that filtered to him through the bond.

 _Master?_ Anakin inquired.

_Obi-Wan indeed has an apprentice, Anakin. A young Togruta named Ahsoka Tano. She’s a spirited little thing. Serves him right._

Anakin sighed out loud. He didn’t know who this Tano apprentice was, since he wasn’t raised in the Temple. He wished her luck in dealing with the squabbling pair until he got there and could lay down the law regarding what to say and not do around them.

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and a young humanoid girl with white and blue montrals brushing her shoulders like a headdress joined Anakin an hour later as the 501st and 212th battalions were at the control base for the droids and wreaking havoc.

“Well done, Padawan,” Qui-Gon praised and Obi-Wan glowered, mumbling something under his breath. Qui-Gon turned to him and arched an eyebrow. “What was that, General Kenobi?”

Before Obi-Wan could say anything and Anakin could warn her not to say anything, Padawan Tano piped up cheerfully. “He said it would have been nice to have gotten that kind of praise when he was your apprentice.”

“Ahsoka!” admonished Obi-Wan. “That is inappropriate.”

“But –” Ahsoka began to protest but he stopped her with a curt wave of his hand.

“We’ll discuss it later.”

“As we will also,” Qui-Gon advised with a thunderous glower.

“I look forward to it, General Jinn.”

Ahsoka’s jaw dropped down at the disrespectful tone to Obi-Wan’s voice. Anakin sighed again and resolved to pull this new apprentice aside as soon as he was able. A thought occurred to him and he turned to the two squabbling Master Jedis.

“Master Qui-Gon, I want to show Padawan Tano the droid command base tower so that she knows how to dismantle one should it ever come to it.” He kept his tone deferential and Ahsoka gave him a relieved smile.

“Go ahead, Anakin, unless General Kenobi has issues with this idea?”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth but smiled pleasantly at both apprentices. “Excellent idea, Anakin. By all means, show her the ropes.”

 _Damn straight I will_ , Anakin thought to himself but out loud he said, “Come on, Snips, I’ll introduce you to Captain Rex and we’ll finish tearing apart this droid tower. When we get done the only ones who’ll find any use for it is the scavengers.”

As the two apprentices walked away from their masters, Ahsoka quietly asked, “I thought Master Jinn trained Master Kenobi?”

“He did,” Anakin confirmed.

“So why are they always fighting? They snapped at each other the moment we exited the ship and haven’t stopped.”

“If you ask me,” Anakin grumbled, “they need to get a room and get it over with.”

“Get what over with?” Ahsoka was confused.

“Ah, Snips,” laughed Anakin, reaching down enough to sling an arm around her shoulders. “You could cut the sexual tension between them with a lightsaber and make no headway. It’s as heavy as five layers of beskar.”

Her orange-toned skin flushed a bit darker at the frank speech but she was game, this snip of a padawan. “So, they just need to fuck and get it over with?”

Anakin let out a loud laugh of delight. “You got it in one, Snips.”

“Why do you call me ‘Snips’?”

“Because the first time I meet you you’re already snippy and getting your master in trouble,” Anakin explained with a grin. “I like you, Snips. Me and you are going to get along just fine.”

“Okay, Skyguy.”

Anakin did a double-take at the nickname and then laughed again. Oh yeah, Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano was going to be a ton of fun.

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair and the afternoon’s squabbling did nothing for Obi-Wan’s appetite. He’d never been much of a flier, preferring a nice even course without any turbulence or fancy manuevers. Unfortunately, the droid army’s transport ship had still been in orbit when the Republic cruiser he and Ahsoka were on came out of hyperspace. The transport ship opened fired immediately, no doubt hoping on something to salvage from the lost battle planetside. The fancy maneuvers the pilot used made Obi-Wan’s stomach twist and turn still, five hours later.

“You need a stronger stomach for this line of work, General Kenobi,” came Qui-Gon’s needling voice. Hearing that voice, the one that had once nurtured and later loved him, sounding so sarcastic and hard-nosed hurt. Obi-Wan’s heart bled a little each time Qui-Gon said such things. Things he never would have said when Obi-Wan was still his apprentice. Or his lover.

It made Obi-Wan wonder more than once how much contempt Qui-Gon had for him considering how he’d been treated by Qui-Gon once Obi-Wan was a knight and found out Qui-Gon’s dirty little secret.

Tonight, though, Obi-Wan was in no mood for it. “Go fuck yourself, General Jinn,” he said tiredly, before trudging away to the makeshift quarters he shared with his troops of the 212th.

“I beg your pardon?” Qui-Gon’s voice snapped behind him.

Obi-Wan rounded back toward his former master and lover. “Getting deaf, old man?” he snarled. “I said ‘go fuck yourself’. I’m not in the mood for your petty digs at me. I don’t have to put up with your shit unless the Council orders me to. You go to your men, I’ll go to mine, we call in the success of the battle and await orders. Good night.”

Obi-Wan ignored the deafening silence behind him as he stalked away, his exhaustion burned away by his anger. _Great_ , he thought. _Now I’ll be up for a few more hours because he pissed me off. Again._

* * *

Qui-Gon stood numbly, watching his once loving partner, the man he’d hoped to pair-bond with, march away. His back straight and head held high, Obi-Wan was the picture of wounded dignity. However, _Qui-Gon_ was the one called ‘old man’ and an insult made to his lack of hearing.

Which was happening actually. The constant barrage of blaster fire from their troops and the enemy, along with missiles, shelling, and artillery was doing irreparable damage, per Healer Vokara Che, when he complained to her about ringing in his ears.

 _Does Obi-Wan know?_ Qui-Go wondered, shoulders slumping in misery. _Is that why he said that? Because he knows and wants to hurt me?_

Eight years later, Qui-Gon still didn’t know why Obi-Wan left him. The Jedi Master meditated on his actions toward Obi-Wan and on any words he may have said that drove Obi-Wan to become this bitter, almost hateful person. This new Obi-Wan was so unlike the good-natured, fiercely protective boy and young man he’d once been.

Qui-Gon turned away from the sight of Obi-Wan disappearing into one of the prefabricated buildings used as troop bunkers. He found Padawan Tano staring at him with eyes too disconcerting and wise for her age.

He gave a slight bow to her in acknowledgment. “Padawan Tano, can I assist you?”

“He got sick when our ship had to do evasive maneuvers so we didn’t get blown out of the sky,” she said bluntly. “And he didn’t throw anything up because I haven’t seen him put a bit of food in his mouth since I met him. Even when he took me to someplace called Dex’s Diner.” She frowned. “The Besalisk who owns the place tried to nag Master Obi-Wan into eating some pie but Master Obi-Wan said he wasn’t hungry.”

Qui-Gon’s mouth went dry and he glanced over his shoulder, half-expecting to see Obi-Wan there, glaring at him. He turned back to the little Togruta to find her glaring at him.

“If you hurt him again, I don’t how, but I’ll make you pay for it,” she said with a bluntness that he should reprimand her for. “No one wanted me. I’m almost thirteen, you see.” She glanced away a moment, as if ashamed, but looked back up at him with those determined eyes. “He said he’d been where I was, that no one wanted him either. It took an explosive collar around his neck, declaring he would sacrifice himself to save lives, for someone, _you_ , to take him as an apprentice.” She tilted her chin up defiantly. “My master is a good man, Master Jinn, and I think you know that, deep down, despite what you say to each other. _You_ started that fight, Master, and you deserve what he said to you. Good night.”

She stepped away and around Qui-Gon without another glance, marching as straight-backed as her master had done toward the 212th’s barracks. She too never turned around. Qui-Gon watched to see if she would.

“She’s got a point.” Anakin’s voice drifted from the darkness and Qui-Gon’s apprentice stepped from beneath the canopy over the mess hall door.

“Perhaps,” was all Qui-Gon would allow.

“Why did you two break up anyway?” Anakin’s tone told his master that the young man was going to be like a bur in your socks until he got an answer.

“You’ll have to ask him,” Qui-Gon said with a heaviness in his chest. “He’s the one who walked away.”

“You mean you don’t know? He didn’t say anything?”

“No. We need to sleep. Get moving, Padawan Mine.” Qui-Gon changed the subject, hoping to deter Anakin. It worked…sort of.

“We’re not done with this topic,” warned Anakin but headed for their shared bunk.

 _Oh good_ , thought Qui-Gon. _Two unpleasant conversations to look forward to in the morning._

* * *

Ahsoka watched as her master bustled around in useless busyness. He was accomplishing nothing except making a mess but she figured pointing that out would just get her into trouble. She figured she was going to be in deep poodoo when Master Jinn told Master Obi-Wan what she’d said the night before.

She decided to come clean first. “Master,” she began but Obi-Wan held up a hand.

“Not now, Padawan.”

She was thrilled to hear the word directed at her but not in such a dismal fashion. Her confession went to the wayside as concern for his obvious misery took the forefront.

“You love him, don’t you, Master,” she said in a near whisper.

He stopped his mindless bustling about, still like a statue. Then his back bowed and his shoulders slumped. “Since I was Anakin’s age, Ahsoka,” he whispered back, as if it were some dark and terrible secret. “I thought we were going to be pair-bonded but then –”

Ahsoka almost dropped the subject but sensed this might be the push one of the masters needed to confront whatever was going on. The Force was a positive mess of roiling yuck when they were together.

“But then?” she prompted, still whispering.

“He, he –” Obi-Wan shook his head. “Never mind, Padawan, we need to –”

“We need to talk about this master!” she exclaimed with the typical frustration of youth over the dimwittedness of adults. “You guys are seriously disturbing my Zen.”

Obi-Wan gave a little laugh as he looked over at her, eyes bright brimming with unshed tears. “Your what?”

“Master Fisto taught me that word,” she said proudly. “It means my vibration with the Force. You guys are disturbing that.” She turned her efforts to wheedling. “That can’t be good for our potential training bond and relationship, can it?”

He narrowed his eyes at her even as he brushed away the tears started to trail down his cheeks. “You,” he said repressively but she knew he didn’t mean it, “need to stop listening to Master Fisto. He’s teaching you bad habits.” She merely looked expectantly at him and he sighed. “All right. We’ve got a bit of time. I’ll tell you the whole sorry story.”

* * *

_Two Years After the Battle of Naboo_

Obi-Wan was exhausted. He’d been gone for three tens looking for the origins of the Zabrakian Sith he and Qui-Gon defeated on Naboo. Tracking Darth Maul, as they now knew he was called, to Dathomir was easy. Getting information from the planet’s Dark Force using inhabitants was not so easy. It had required a catch and release program for almost a year that ended up with Obi-Wan and his friend, Quinlan Vos, battling another double-saber wielding, horned maniac. Savage Opress turned out to be Maul’s brother. Quin barely dodged losing a limb and Obi-Wan almost got skewered twice before the rest of the team brought the Dathomirian down.

And they got no information to show for it. Damn, double damn and Sith spit.

Obi-Wan was looking forward to checking in on Anakin, who should be in deep sleep in the middle of a Coruscant night, and then snuggling in the arms of his love and soon-to-be bondmate. After a hot shower with actual water, of course. Obi-Wan could smell himself and it wasn’t pleasant.

He stepped off the lift to their floor and turned the corner to their corridor and stopped dead. A very beautiful woman was exiting the chambers Obi-Wan had shared with Qui-Gon since he was a padawan and continued to with Qui-Gon and Anakin now. Worse, Qui-Gon bussed her lips in a tender kiss before she gave a coy wave before walking away in the opposite direction of where Obi-Wan was standing.

Standing, he noted, like he’d been rooted to the spot.

Qui-Gon was cheating on him. He was waiting until Obi-Wan was on a mission before bringing his lovers into their shared space. It made Obi-Wan sick with jealousy and betrayal. He turned on his heel, bag still slung over his back and marched to the communal showers on the sparring room level of the Jedi Temple.

As he immersed himself in the hot water and scrubbed away the grime, he tried to excuse what he’d seen.

_She’s an old friend I’ve never met and had stayed late over wine and conversation._

_Qui-Gon has his own mission, involving this woman. Some ruse._ But why, he reasoned a moment later, would it be taking place in the Temple itself?

Excuse after reason was thought of and discarded.

_Qui-Gon can never look me in the eye the day I return from a mission. I thought it was because he was discomfited that he can’t go because Anakin isn’t ready._

_Qui-Gon is always a bit distant the first couple days I’m back. The sex is fantastic, but he’s always distracted. Always doing something with someone. Meetings, training with Anakin, classes he’s teaching. Why doesn’t he just make the excuse that he has a headache to be with me? I’m sent back out almost as soon as I get my laundry done._

Clean, and the well assigned to that stall out of hot water, Obi-Wan shut the valve off and stepped from the shower to dry himself. As he did so he resolved to confront Qui-Gon about it. He needed to know before pair-bonding with a man who didn’t love him.

Dressed in an old spare tunic and trousers, Obi-Wan went back to their rooms, only to find dawn had broken. Anakin was inhaling his breakfast, tow-head bowed over a bowl of what Qui-Gon called porridge but Obi-Wan knew for a fact all the man’s apprentices called it disgusting.

“Hey, Obi-Wan!” enthused Anakin when the door shut behind Obi-Wan. “When did you get back? Just now?”

“No,” Obi-Wan hedged. “I went to the communal showers. I, quite frankly, reeked of things best not mentioned and wasn’t sure our shower could handle the filth.”

Qui-Gon’s brow furrowed at that but he gestured for Obi-Wan to give him a hug. It hurt like hell to do so, but Obi-Wan had to maintain normalcy around Anakin until he and Qui-Gon could talk. The hug was brief but affectionate, which confused Obi-Wan further.

“Any luck finding where that sleemo Maul came from?” Anakin asked eagerly.

“Eat, Anakin,” admonished Qui-Gon. “You’re going to be late for your advanced physics class.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said with less enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan sympathized. The porridge set before him was not promising. Qui-Gon could whip up a five- course meal blind-folded but breakfast eluded him for some reason. Obi-Wan dumped in some kala berries in a bid to make the slop palatable. From Anakin’s expression, it would be a futile effort.

When Anakin left in a flurry of hugs, backpack, a return for missing datapads full of homework, and another hug from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon settled back in his chair. He took a single sip of tea and then gave a lop-sided grin. “Couch, bed or would you like another shower?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Obi-Wan’s stomach and heart switched places and he found it hard to breath. He doubled over, gasping for air, head spinning and sobs trying to break free. Qui-Gon was willing to fuck him after sleeping with that woman. Had he changed the sheets? Would Obi-Wan smell her on them? Had they showered together too? Was every surface contaminated by Qui-Gon’s cheating ways?

Qui-Gon’s hands were comforting as he pulled Obi-Wan into his chest and shoulders. Obi-Wan squinted his eyes open enough to see Qui-Gon crouched in front of his lover _(am I his lover still?)_. The thought sent Obi-Wan back into paroxysms of fear and sorrow.

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon was murmuring softly. “Are you hurt? Do you need a healer? Is it exhaustion? Hunger? You didn’t eat much of my rather foul breakfast.”

So many excuses Obi-Wan could latch onto but, pathetically, he wanted Qui-Gon to make love to him one more time before Obi-Wan walked away with as much of his heart and pride intact as possible. He needed that last memory, tainted though it would be.

“Love me,” he managed to get out.

He was swept up in strong arms with Qui-Gon saying with amusement, “Gladly, my love.”

 _You bastard_ , Obi-Wan thought but let himself be taken to their bedroom.

There was no sign the woman had been here. The sheets were fresh though, and the lightsaber Qui-Gon always kept on the bedside table, the replacement for the one lost in the fight with Maul, wasn’t there. Qui-Gon always put it in the drawer when they had non-Jedi company. Admittedly, that wasn’t often but it was a tell all the same.

It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize – a candle sat in the lightsaber’s place. A scented candle with the easy-to-read label of “Sweet Love’s Kiss”. His grief renewed, this time fueled by anger. Screw the last memory. Fuck Qui-Gon and his cheating bastard seductions.

“How many?” he demanded, struggling from Qui-Gon’s grip and landing on his ass when Qui-Gon dropped him in surprise. He scrambled to his feet.

“How many what?” Qui-Gon seemed genuinely confused but he was a master manipulator, a negotiator of the highest caliber. A liar by trade and necessity of his profession. Qui-Gon knew well how to prevaricate.

“Are they better than me?” Obi-Wan’s voice caught and he lost his nerve, retreating out of the room. “I’ll send Quin for my things. Good luck with yourself, _Master_ Qui-Gon Jinn. All you had to do was tell me I was in the way and I wouldn’t have stayed.”

Obi-Wan ignored Qui-Gon’s calls to come back. Qui-Gon continued to verbalize not understanding, but it was lie. In his heart, Obi-Wan knew it was a lie. An attempt by Qui-Gon to have his cake and eat it too. Well, fuck that and fuck Qui-Gon Jinn. _He wants his bit of tail on the side, he’ll have to get it from someone other than Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Quinlan was roused from bed and sent to collect Obi-Wan’s things. By mid-afternoon, Obi-Wan had been assigned a knight’s single bedroom chamber that was depressingly empty even with his meager belongings unpacked.

So, Obi-Wan went shopping. He figured he deserved a bit of pampering.

Sithspawn Qui-Gon Jinn and his philandering way.

* * *

“And that was that, until we were assigned some missions together because the Council needed teams that worked well in tandem. We’d always done that and Anakin had missions under his belt by then,” Obi-Wan concluded, dry-eyed and slurring his words from emotional exhaustion.

“Rest, Master,” Ahsoka said. “I’ll go see how far along the loading process is. You should be able to get in a couple hours.”

Obi-Wan nodded and dropped into sleep with no effort. Little did he know that Ahsoka was planning to rendezvous with Padawan Skywalker with this revelation. Nor did he know that Ahsoka wasn’t going to let this obvious misunderstanding continue.

Anakin had been right. You couldn’t cut the sexual tension with a lightsaber, even the legendary Dark Saber, it was that thick. Beskar indeed.

* * *

Anakin was slack-jawed at what Ahsoka reported to him. “You have got to be joking,” he sputtered. “Obi-Wan thinks my master _cheated_ on him and didn’t ask him outright?”

“That’s pretty much it.” Ahsoka nodded.

Anakin paced four steps one way and five the other before stopping to stare into the distance as he thought. It explained a lot. The words Obi-Wan said those first weeks they had parted, the veiled accusations that neither Qui-Gon nor Anakin could make heads or tails of. When they approached Obi-Wan’s friends for enlightenment, Qui-Gon was given the cold-shoulder and Anakin was politely told to butt out.

“Do you know who that woman could have been?” Ahsoka’s voice broke his reverie.

“Yes.”

She was vibrated with excitement. “Great! We can clear this up and they can get together again and –”

“She’s a friend of Qui-Gon’s. He’d asked her to teach me Galactic Senate proceedings. She’s the sister of former Chancellor Finis Velorum. I remember that night, actually. She was disappointed Obi-Wan wasn’t there as she’d never met him but remarked that Qui-Gon talked about me and Obi-Wan all the time. How proud he was of us…” Anakin could talk anymore, his throat closing up with the memory and the hurt that followed it.

Ahsoka’s slim hand gripped his wrist. “There’s a lot of hurt, I get it. Well, I don’t get it actually having never been in such a situation, but I think I understand. But we can fix this, Skyguy, we can!”

He looked down into her eyes, with its golden ring between the black pupil and the blue iris. They were wide and beseeching. He gave a small smile. “All right, Snips. We’ll bang their heads together until they see sense.” He gave a short laugh. “You are going to make Obi-Wan a fine apprentice. Qui-Gon was right about that. You’re perfect for him.”

Padawan Ashoka Tano beamed at him.

* * *

“Master!” Anakin’s voice was frantic. “Come quick! It’s Master Obi-Wan! Ashoka says there’s something wrong with him.”

Fear ripped through Qui-Gon as if he were scored by a hundred blaster bolts. He shot from his chair and out the temporary shelter door. “Where is he?” demanded Qui-Gon of his apprentice. Silently, Anakin pointed toward the med building. The injured were the first loaded onto the ship so it should be empty.

Except for his Obi-Wan. Gods above, had something happened on the way to Coruscant? Is that why Obi-Wan hadn’t been eating? Why Padawan Tano was so defensive? If Obi-Wan didn’t trust Qui-Gon, after all, why should she?

He put some Force speed into his run, blowing by Cody and Rex, thus missing their knowing smiles. He skidded to a halt at the infirmary door. Taking a deep breath, readying himself for anything, blood, vomit, unconsciousness _(anything but my Obi-Wan dead or dying)_ , Qui-Gon stepped inside.

“So, you see, Master Yoda,” Padawan Tano was saying to a comm unit at the far end of the prefab building. “It was this big huge misunderstanding. If I can get them to see eye-to-eye, can the Council arrange an emergency bonding ceremony?”

_What?_

“Padawan Ashoka Tano,” Qui-Gon exploded. “What is going on?”

“Quiet you will be, Grand Padawan,” snapped the unmistakable voice of Master Yoda. “Speaking Padawan Tano is. Very interesting story she has to tell.”

Qui-Gon’s stomach dropped when he heard Obi-Wan say behind him, “A story that was told in confidence. Good to know that my apprentice cannot keep secrets. She’s definitely not cut out for anything covert, that’s for certain.”

“Master, you don’t understand,” Ahsoka began but Obi-Wan came around Qui-Gon and interrupted her.

“I understand perfectly. You’re trying to ‘fix’ this.” Obi-Wan emphasized ‘fix’, even using his fingers to mime quotes.

“Quiet you will be too, Great Grand Padawan,” Master Yoda said but Obi-Wan interrupted him also.

“I will not.”

Qui-Gon’s mouth fell open. Even he didn’t countermand Master Yoda so blatantly.

“Qui-Gon made it clear that he doesn’t, and didn’t, love me. That I was a piece of tail on the side. That he was more than willing to have lovers when I was not home.” Obi-Wan turned so viciously on Qui-Gon that the older man took a defensive step back. “Go back to whatever whorehouse you crawl out of when on Coruscant, _Master Jinn_ , I’ll have none of it and none of you.”

_What?_

“Silent you will be!” Yoda’s voice rang like a clear bell even over the staticky comm line.

Obi-Wan subsided, giving his new apprentice a fuming glare.

“The two of you approach you will.” Both adult Jedi did as bid. Yoda’s blue holo visage blinked dolefully at them. “Grave misunderstanding there has been. Understandable it was on Master Kenobi’s part. Lack of communication there was, something you both know better, yes? Trained negotiators, two of the best in the Jedi Order, I’ve heard it boasted.”

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, a tiny bit of hope dawning in his heart. Was this what Ahsoka said? Some horrid misunderstanding and poor communication? Obi-Wan wasn’t disgusted to be with an ‘old man’? Or was his hearing faultier than he feared?

Obi-Wan resolutely stared straight ahead. “There is no misunderstanding. Qui-Gon broke his promise to me, Master Yoda. He promised me to the end of his days, but apparently only if I’m present during them.”

“Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon’s voice came out in a croak. “I have never cheated on you. I swear it, my love. Never have I ever, nor have I since you left me.”

He could see Obi-Wan’s stubbornness waver for a moment before it hardened once more. The younger Jedi shook his head. “I know what I saw. You kissed her. She was there until almost dawn. Why would she be there so late unless…”

Qui-Gon had no earthly clue who Obi-Wan was talking about. “Who did I kiss?”

Ahsoka answered for her master. “Senator Velorum’s sister.”

“Adda?” Qui-Gon was flummoxed. “I’ve never had a relationship with Adda. She’s like a sister to me! She was a mere child when I first met her and –"

“I’ll hear no more of your pretty tall tales, Master Jinn.” Obi-Wan’s voice was thick with hurt and anger.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to make an outraged retort but Obi-Wan didn’t turn his head away fast enough. Qui-Gon caught the sight of tears spilling down Obi-Wan’s cheeks and into his sandy-red beard. Qui-Gon walked around to face Obi-Wan, who stubbornly averted his face.

Qui-Gon cupped his beloved’s face in his hands and spoke softly, “I have only loved you. There was Tahl, yes, but even the love I felt for her pales in comparison to what I feel for you, my love, my Obi-Wan. I swear it on the Living Force I follow so zealously.”

Obi-Wan gave a minute shake of his head. “I saw…” he whispered brokenly.

“What you saw was an older brother giving a younger sister a good night kiss. Actually a good bye kiss. She had come that night to tell me she was leaving on the first transport back to her home planet. She was to be married to her childhood sweetheart, Obi-Wan. She wanted us to attend as her special guests. She was very disappointed you were on a mission and that I did not know when you would return.”

Obi-Wan made a noise that was wounded and hopeful at the same time, his blue-green eyes meeting Qui-Gon’s.

“When you left me, I was bereft. Anakin talked me into going anyway.” Qui-Gon smiled at the memory. “She wanted to blast you into an asteroid field for hurting me. I wouldn’t let her.”

Master Yoda coughed and brought them from their mushy staring contest. “See? Communication. Your happily ever after wait it must. Get troops on transport. Authorizing rest and relaxation for all on Scarif I am. Enjoy sun, beaches, and fishing you will. Find drinks with pink umbrellas. Five days you have once you report arrived on Scarif. Master Yoda out.”

There was the crackle of the disconnect and then Ahsoka said with a cheerful voice, “Well, I’ll just be going, check to make sure everyone’s getting loaded. You guys take all the time you need. I’ll ask Skyguy about Scarif.”

She sidled out the door of the infirmary before either man could protest.

There was deafening silence before Qui-Gon broke it. “You thought so little of my confessions of love that you believed I cheated on you when you were on missions?”

Obi-Wan would have looked away in shame but Qui-Gon still held his love’s head in his hands. “I didn’t want to,” came the low confession. “I saw her when I came off the lift. You kissed her, on the mouth. She gave you a flirtatious wave and left. I went down to the lower levels to shower. I tried to make all kind of excuses but all I could think of was how distant or busy you always were whenever I came back from a mission. How little time you spent with me and then I’d be off again.”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, pained. “I didn’t do it to avoid you, Obi-Wan. I told truths. I _was_ busy. I _was_ teaching classes and helping Anakin catch up on his studies. I was also liaising with the Senate and Chancellor Palpatine. I wasn’t _avoiding_ you. Oftentimes I was angry that you were sent off before I could arrange my schedule _to_ spend time with you. Damned Council,” he muttered in an aside.

Obi-Wan swallowed and gave a tiny nod. “I see.”

“Do you?”

“You didn’t deny it, though.”

Qui-Gon gave a little self-deprecating chuckle. “That’s because I had no idea what you were talking about. How could I deny something I didn’t know I’d done or was presumed to have done?”

Qui-Gon couldn’t stand it any longer. He needed Obi-Wan in his arms. Now. He crushed the younger man to him. “Oh, my Obi-Wan, my love, my beloved. It’s only been you since you were twenty-one. We weren’t as discreet as we imagined but since it didn’t interfere with your training or our missions, the Council let it slide. I was told later it was obvious we would be pair-bonded. Making us wait would have been cruel.”

“Instead, my suspicious mind did that for them.” Obi-Wan’s voice was muffled in Qui-Gon’s tunic but his arms were tight around Qui-Gon’s waist so Qui-Gon didn’t really care.

“Am I forgiven for my imagined trespasses?” teased Qui-Gon, pulling them apart to look Obi-Wan in the face once more.

His answer was a searing kiss that he was certain melted the soles of his boots. Both ignored the cheers from their apprentices and the shout to presumably the clones outside the makeshift building that the battle of Jinn and Kenobi was resolved.

Peace, and love, had been restored.

FIN


End file.
